


All According to Plan (Sort Of)

by lusthees



Series: The Best Man (Wedding! Minisong) [4]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: !03Z CENTRIC!, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Wedding Planning, Weddings, guess whose wedding theyre planning RUBS HANDS TOGETHER, i will never let this series die at this point, mostly fluff idk yet tho i havent written the rest LMAO, plot twist theyre BOTH oblivious!, seongmin baker, taeyoung wedding planner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusthees/pseuds/lusthees
Summary: Accidentally falling in love with each other definitely wasn’t part of the plan, but it’s not like Seongmin and Taeyoung could help themselves.They were planning a wedding after all.—CAN BE READ AS A STAND-ALONE!
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Series: The Best Man (Wedding! Minisong) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906459
Kudos: 10





	1. Brainstorm Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> YOU THOUGHT I WAS DONE WITH THIS SERIES DIDNT YOU
> 
> If you havent read the other 3 installments in tbm, that’s fine bc this can be read as a stand-alone! All you need to know is
> 
> I. Minhee and Hyeongjun are getting married.  
> II. This fic’s events overlap w other works in this series  
> \- Ch 1 (Brainstorm Pt. 1): simultaneous as DD Ch 2  
> \- Ch 2 (Brainstorm Pt. 2): a few weeks before DD Ch 4  
> \- Then the rest of the story occurs the same time as PI leading into the wedding (TBM Ch 3)
> 
> OKAY LETS GET TO THE ACTUAL FIC

_[three years ago]_

Taeyoung should be the poster child for a sleep-deprived university student who is incredibly disillusioned with his part-time job. With his slouched posture, dark under eyes, and heavy footsteps, he already has the expressions and appearance down to a T.

A sweet smell seeps through his dorm. It’s the perfect pick-me-up, and the rich, bittersweet aroma of chocolate effervescently dances on his taste buds.

“Seongmin, I’m home!” he cries out in a half-groan before collapsing on the couch and carelessly tossing his bag on the carpet. 

“Just in time!” Seongmin sings, skipping from the kitchen to the living room. His loungewear is coated in a variety of baking ingredients, creating a powdery collage of flour, sugar, and baking soda. There’s a swipe of chocolate on the edge of his lip; either he hasn’t noticed it, or he has and simply doesn’t care. 

Taeyoung’s eyes widen at the plate of desserts in Seongmin’s hands. Piled on top is a pyramid of truffles, all topped off with a generous dusting of sugar and drizzles of melted colors.

“New flavors?” he asks, his mouth already watering at the sight and smell. 

“Mhm. Just some experiments.”

“Truffle me.”

“Sea-salt dark chocolate with hazelnut spread filling or white chocolate rose?”

“Surprise me.”

“Alright, close your eyes!”

Taeyoung eagerly listens, shutting his eyes tight. He mouth opens wide like a little kid whose exhausted parents just told them to open wide for the airplane. Seongmin does his best to not mock his childlike gestures and pops a white truffle in Taeyoung’s mouth. 

As the light, floral flavor melts in his mouth, Taeyoung opens his eyes, nodding his head with instant approval. “Yeah, that hit the spot!” he says with his mouth full. “Excellent balance of white chocolate and rose. Feels like I’m dining in Europe, and all I need is a glass of pink champagne to top it all off!”

“Luckily for you, I picked up a bottle while I was shopping for ingredients,” Seongmin says. “Figured you’d want a drink after work.”

“You know me so well. Bring it over here. I’m gonna need a _lot.”_

Seongmin places the plate of truffles on the coffee table, and Taeyoung devours the desserts without hesitation. By the time Seongmin returns from the kitchen with the champagne bottle and two glasses, half of the truffles are already in Taeyoung’s stomach. He grins at Seongmin while rubbing his satisfied belly.

“I haven’t even tried any, asshole!” Seongmin scolds as he plops on the couch next to him. 

“Hey, I think I deserve it after the night I had!” Taeyoung shoots back, pouring himself a glass of champagne. 

“I am not your personal pastry chef!”

“Well, tonight you are!”

“What happened tonight that made you develop an attitude all of a sudden!”

Taeyoung’s right eye twitches, then he downs his first glass. “Tonight was _weird.”_

“You work weekends at a busy bar,” Seongmin points out. “When is it _not_ weird?”

“No, like, even weirder than normal! This random guy got super drunk just spilled his entire life story to me for no reason.”

“Now _this_ I wanna hear!”

“You’re such a gossip,” snorts Taeyoung. 

“What, I’m a finance major! There aren't exactly any juicy stories floating around my college when surrounded by math geeks!”

“Bitches be like ‘I hate my major!’ _You’re_ the one who applied for it!” 

“Stop attacking me and just tell me what happened!”

“Alright, alright, let me tell you what I remember.”

Seongmin reaches for his wine glass, then excitedly snuggles up closer to Taeyoung while he scrambles the events into sentences. 

“So, he starts off by saying I remind him of his boyfriend, which already I was like, _What the fuck? I don’t even know you or your boyfriend,”_ he says. “But apparently, he and his boyfriend got into this huge fight, and that’s because this guy _used_ to be in love with his best friend!”

“Ah, I sense a love triangle!” Seongmin squeals.

“And that’s where you’re wrong!” Taeyoung continues. “Because his best friend actually got married to someone else!”

“No freaking way!” 

“Way! And the craziest part? This guy had to be the best man at his best friend’s wedding despite being in love with him.”

“Now _that’s_ fucked. Did the best friend know he was in love with him?”

“I think he did.”

Seongmin clutches his heart and collapses onto the couch cushions. “Ouch, I felt that. But like, you said this guy has a boyfriend now, didn’t you?”

“But here’s the kicker—he met his boyfriend _at_ his best friend’s wedding. So his boyfriend is totally aware of all the shit going on between him and his best friend. That’s why they got in a fight; his boyfriend asked if he still had feelings for his best friend.” 

“No!” Seongmin cries out in a fake Australian accent. “That’s awkward. I wonder if they’ll ever get things sorted out.”

“Well, the guy was wondering that too. He kept going on about how his best friend was lowkey fucking up his relationship?”

“To be honest, I don’t see it lasting. They’re probably doomed to break up.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking. No way you can recover from something like that. Oh, that’s another thing he was saying. He went on and on about how he’s scared he’ll be stuck like this forever, whatever that meant,” Taeyoung recounts. “Meanwhile, I was like, ‘Sir, I’m just trying to pay off my damn student loans. I didn’t ask for your life dilemma!’”

“He did provide us with free entertainment! So what happened next?”

“I don’t know. He went home after that.”

“By a cab?”

Taeyoung awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. “Uh, not sure, actually.”

Seongmin gapes his mouth at him and vigorously slaps his thigh. “Kim Taeyoung, you did _not_ leave that poor man to take himself home!”

“Eh, I’m sure he’s fine! What’s the worst that could have happened?”

“What if he’s dead now because of you!”

“Sheesh, you’re painting me out to be some murderer!” Taeyoung snorts as he reaches for another white truffle. “He’s alive! Hopefully.”

“Unbelievable.”

“Oh, speaking of unbelievable, I almost forgot! He also told me I should become a wedding planner. This total stranger said it would suit me!”

Seongmin rests his chin in his palm, darting his eyes as he ponders over the thought. “It would, actually,” he counters. 

“Seongmin, you’re supposed to take my side!”

“No, no, think about it! You’re super spontaneous and love big, bold events like weddings!”

“I like _pre-gaming_ and embarrassing everyone on the dancefloor with my beast moves,” Taeyoung corrects. “That doesn’t mean I would be into the actual planning! There’s a difference!”

“But you’re also a hopeless romantic! Like, you’re a sucker for happily ever afters and soulmates reuniting and committing at the end of movies! You’ll basically be the one in charge of making sure all of that goes to plan!”

“What if I already settled on hotel management?”

“Knowing you, you’ll end up changing your career path by next week.”

Taeyoung rolls his eyes at him as he takes another sip of his drink. “And why are you meddling into my career aspirations?” 

“Because you always meddle into mine!” Seongmin whines. “Telling me I should drop out of my finance major to do culinary school instead!”

“Face it, Seongmin, you suck at business calculus,” says Taeyoung. “But cooking? You’re an absolute ace! You gotta open your own bakery someday!”

“It’s just not realistic!” Seongmin says. 

“You and your stupid realism. You know, sometimes you play it way too safe. Maybe you’d hate your major less if you just let loose and, I don’t know, engaged in tax fraud or something.”

Seongmin cocks an eyebrow at him. “What exactly do you think a finance major does?”

“I don’t know, boring adult-related things,” Taeyoung laughs. “All I know is that you secretly hate it.”

“Yes, but it’s a sustainable career choice,” Seongmin points out.

“I refuse to let you give up your unmatched talent for baking just for you to be stuck doing math for corporations the rest of your life!” Taeyoung preaches.

“You just want me to keep baking you sweets for the rest of your life, don’t you?”

“Okay, that _is_ a perk, but come on, Seongmin! Don’t throw away opportunities like this!”

“I didn’t plan to go into culinary, though.”

“So? I didn’t plan to spend work having to listen to that random guy’s drunken spiel, and look where I ended up! The point is, I believe baking is the career you need to pick, and I believe in _you._ Who knows, maybe this spontaneous decision will lead us somewhere we never imagined!”

“Yeah, that’s kinda the whole reason to avoid spur-of-the-moment decisions! What if I end up getting murdered all because I listened to you and opened a bakery!”

“What if you ended up as a millionaire instead?”

Seongmin scrunches his nose, then a supposedly insipid idea springs to his mind. “Okay, let’s make a deal then. If you end up becoming a wedding planner, I’ll change my major and apply to culinary school. Since I meddled in your career, you can meddle in mine as payback.”

Taeyoung gives Seongmin a lopsided smirk and holds his hand out. “Deal!” 

The two shake hands, clasping onto each other’s fingertips tightly. “Then, I can plan _our_ wedding!” Taeyoung teases as they release.

“Good one, Taeyoung. As if either one of us is actually planning to marry each other.”


	2. Brainstorm Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhee and Hyeongjun have been thinking about something.

_[eight months ago]_

“I said to open it _carefully!”_ Minhee squints his eyes at the shreds of ripped-up wrapping paper surrounding his boyfriend and covering the previously neat bed. 

Hyeongjun grins at him, playfully tossing a crumpled-up ball of paper at his forehead. “Sorry, got too excited! What’s in here anyway?” He raises the cushioned, black box up towards the ceiling, ready to vigorously shake it to conjure up an answer for his guessing game.

“Hyeongjun, no!” Minhee cries out, already reaching his hand out to save the poor gift from Hyeongjun’s clutches. 

“Relax!” Hyeongjun laughs as he slowly lowers his arms. He rests the box on his lap, treating it with the same precious delicacy as one would with an irreplaceable rarity. “I’ll take good care of it.”

“You better!” Minhee huffs. He attempts to act intimidating, wrapping his arms around his bathrobe and staring Hyeongjun down with strict, steely pupils. Hyeongjun can tell his act is just a silly game of imitation because he simply rolls his eyes at him and makes no attempt to hide his sarcastic snickers. Turning his attention back to the box, he holds his breath as he carefully pushes up the golden clasp. The cushioned lid pops up, revealing Minhee’s gift. Inside is an exquisitely crafted bracelet with decorated charms locked onto each silver chain. 

“Well?” Minhee asks with anticipation.

“A charm bracelet!” Hyeongjun squeals, immediately slipping it onto his wrist. “It’s so freaking pretty!”

He gets up from the bed, dancing around the hotel room in his silky bathrobe while holding his wrist to his ear. “Ah, the jangle is so satisfying, too!”

Hyeongjun continues to spin around, still shaking his wrist to force the charms to clink against each other like crystal wine glasses. After a few minutes, Minhee pleads for him to sit next to him on the bed. Once seated, Minhee reaches for his forearm and holds it up, allowing both of them to get a better view of the glitzy, glittery charms. 

The bracelet consists of a custom, curated mix of both sterling silver and colored crystal charms, each hand-picked by Minhee. He rotates the bracelet around Hyeongjun’s wrist, explaining the hidden meaning and intention behind each intricate trinket. 

“This one,” Minhee says as he tugs on one of the charms, “Is my favorite.”

It was worthy of that title. Out of all the charms, it was arguably the simplest, but its simplicity lent itself to a polished, pristine look. Dangling from the silver chain was a sliver of topaz in a saturated shade of flamboyant orange, cleanly cut into the shape of a crescent moon. When Hyeongjun raises his wrist towards the ceiling lights, a flash of color bursts from the charm, mimicking the lunar luminosity of moonlight. 

Hyeongjun’s cheeks flush as he lowers his arm and turns towards Minhee. “Well, my gift is pretty inadequate compared to yours!” he admits.

“Nothing you give me is ever inadequate,” Minhee states truthfully. “Except for that sm—”

“Finish that sentence, and you’ll be spending our second anniversary sleeping out on the street.”

“Smoothie,” Minhee says without hesitation. “I assume you’re gonna kick me out of our room now, but can I at least get my gift before you do?”

“Okay, but don’t complain about how you got me this beautiful bracelet while I settled for something basic,” says Hyeongjun. He gets up and goes to the dresser where he stashed Minhee’s gift, then heads back to the bed and passes Minhee a mint gift bag lined with iridescent foil. 

Minhee reaches his hand inside the bag and pulls out three large jars decorated with watercolor prints of orange blossoms. 

“Premium clay face masks! I got them from this fancy supplier all the way from Jeju!” Hyeongjun exclaims. “It’s supposed to minimize pores, brighten skin, and all that other good stuff beauty gurus rave about!”

Minhee scrunches his nose at him, glancing at his boyfriend with playful suspicion. “Did you buy these for me just so you would have an excuse to also use them?” he accuses.

“Maybe! But the reviews are great, and it has this refreshing citrus smell too! You know Jeju is famous for their oranges,” Hyeongjun says. “But, I also noticed you’ve been stressed and on-edge lately. That’s the other reason I got you these masks.”

Minhee closes his eyes and lets out a sheepish sigh. “Am I that obvious about it?”

“Please, I’ve known you for two years now. Anyway, I figured you just needed some serene relaxation and comfortable alone time. Alone time with _me,_ of course!”

The truth is _Hyeongjun_ is stressing Minhee out. Or more specifically, _a future_ with Hyeongjun.

Minhee’s always wanted to be with Hyeongjun, and even during the honeymoon phase, he’d catch himself vividly imagining the moment he revealed a diamond ring. But there’s a side to him that holds him back, a side that does its best to torment him by convincing him this is all wishful thinking. 

Wishful thinking has ruined him before. It yanked his glass dreams out of his fingertips and used the remaining shards to carve out that stupid, stupid word into his cold skin: maybe.

_Maybe he’ll say no._

“Minhee, do you want to try the facemasks now?” Hyeongjun asks. “It’s okay if you don’t want to; I’ll just help myself!”

Hyeongjun’s question temporarily pulls Minhee out of the poisonous pool of his thoughts, and he reverts his attention back to his gift. “Hey, you got these for _me,_ so I’m not gonna let you use it all up,” he says teasingly. 

First, Hyeongjun applies the facemask on Minhee’s face—with Minhee scolding him for getting distracted by his freckles again, of course. Once finished, it’s Minhee’s turn to apply the clay onto Hyeongjun’s face. It’s a simple task, but Minhee finds himself getting swept up in the serenity of the moment. In his mind, he paints pictures out of the reflection of colors in Hyeongjun’s glassy eyes.

“What are you thinking about?” Hyeongjun asks, blinking in confusion.

“Sorry, I just got distracted,” Minhee murmurs.

“You yelled at me just now for getting distracted by your freckles, and now you’re out here zoning off while looking me in the eyes! So, what is it? What are you thinking about?”

“It’s—” _It’s how much I want this to keep going; how much I want this to never stop._ “It’s nothing,” he says quietly. With one final stroke, he finishes applying the facemask, then closes the lid of the jar. While he’s caught off-guard, Hyeongjun pushes him back down onto the mattress, landing right on top of him. 

“You wanna know what _I’ve_ been thinking about?” he coos, looking up at Minhee as he rests his head on his chest. 

“It better not be something bad about me!” Minhee says.

“I’ll save that for _after_ our anniversary,” giggles Hyeongjun. “But it’s something good, or at least, it’s good from my perspective.”

“Tell me then, Song Hyeongjun. What’s been on your mind lately?” Minhee asks coyly.

“When are you going to propose?”

Minhee has never had a problem with bombarding Hyeongjun with all his messy thoughts and feelings. Except right now, his brain goes into error mode, and his entire mind is as blank as a new notebook. All he can do is blink at Hyeongjun, twitching his lips in an attempt to let out any response. 

Hyeongjun rolls off of him, not even bothering to hide his smug expression. He holds his left hand up, delicately moving his fingers around as if he’s playing an invisible instrument. “For reference, I’m a size ten in rings. Just in case.”

“I have to go wash my facemask!” Minhee blurts out. He vigorously jumps off the bed, speedwalks to the bathroom, then slams the door shut. 

_He’s been thinking about it._

_He’s been thinking about it just as much as I have._

Maybe Hyeongjun has wanted to say “yes” for two years. Maybe he was just waiting for Minhee to ask. Maybe Minhee wasn’t crazy when he envisioned fragments of a future with him. 

Maybe wishful thinking was on his side this time. 

Okay, so, how the hell does he propose to his soulmate?

The first thing that comes to mind is to call Jungmo.

“What do you want?” he answers groggily. 

“What’s the name of the jewelry store where you and Woobin got your wedding rings?” Minhee asks adamantly. 

“How the fuck would I know?”

“You’re absolutely useless.”

“It’s called Ji’s Jewels!” Woobin calls out.

“Okay, thanks, bye, don’t ask any questions, please!”

“Hey, wait a minute, why are you ask—”

_Click._

Now that he knew where to pick out a ring, he just had to figure out how to actually propose. Certainly, he could go the old-fashioned route: get down on one knee, get it over with. Besides, all Hyeongjun wanted was to get married, and he would be grateful no matter how simple the execution.

But Minhee was better than that. _Hyeongjun_ was better than that. Hyeongjun deserved something whimsical, something dreamy.

Something perfect. 

He decides he’ll spend the next few weeks binge-watching a bunch of dramas and rom-coms. Hopefully, he can plagiarize one of the exceedingly cheesy, cliché confessions. 

There was one last thing Minhee forgot: with a proposal came a more extravagant endeavor.

A wedding.

Minhee wasn’t too involved in organizing Jungmo and Woobin’s wedding—mostly because he was trying to distance himself from the situation. Though, he did remember Jungmo always bitching about his nightmare of a wedding planner.

“If I had a time machine, I would go back in time and beat the shit out of the person who convinced Jang Wonyoung she should go into event planning!” Jungmo would screech. “She literally _just_ graduated university, too! I can’t believe I allowed a literal zygote to plan my wedding; she’s unbelievably unorganized!”

Even back then, Minhee made a mental note to not hire the same event planner as Jungmo. 

He hurriedly types “wedding planners near me” into the search bar, automatically scrolling past Jang Wonyoung’s website. The best-rated planner seems to be from “Kim’s Events.” Based on the website, the company is barely two years old. Despite being a newer company, they’ve already planned a dozen weddings, all receiving high praise from the wedded couples. The photos on the website are strikingly elegant. Minhee smiles to himself as he imagines him and Hyeongjun dancing underneath one of the floral overhanging. 

Right when he’s about to call, the bathroom door slams open. Startled, Minhee quickly slams his phone face down on the counter before Hyeongjun can catch a glimpse of his screen and recent searches. 

“I thought you were going to wash your facemask,” says Hyeongjun.

Minhee lightly taps his cheek and realizes the dried clay is still painted on his face, ultimately blowing his cover. “It wasn’t ready yet,” he answers hastily.

Of course, Hyeongjun was an expert at observation (that and Minhee’s lie was terribly obvious from the start), and he knew right away why Minhee jumped from the bed with nervous urgency. He gives him a wistful smile before saying, “I’m sorry if I startled you earlier. I understand if you’re not ready yet.”

Minhee shakes his head at him, taking a deep breath as he finds the words to explain himself. “No, it’s not that it’s just—”

Normally, Minhee could tell him anything and everything. Right now, he finds himself choking on the words, too awestruck and too enchanted with the whims of their future wedding. 

“I just got you a charm bracelet, and you’re already asking for a ring? Greedy much?” he says sarcastically, hoping Hyeongjun doesn’t notice the jitteriness in his voice. 

Hyeongjun laughs at his joke then stands on his tip-toes to wrap his arms around him. “Can you blame me for wanting more?” he whispers in his ear, and the words send a hypnotizing tingle up Minhee’s spine. 

_No, I can’t,_ Minhee thinks, clutching Hyeongjun’s waist tightly as he kisses him without warning.

“Stop! Why’d you kiss me when we still have our masks on!” Hyeongjun complains. “You’re gonna get clay everywhere!”

_Because I want this just as much as you do._

After rinsing off their facemasks, the two swap their hotel bathrobes for pajamas and snuggle in bed. 

“Happy anniversary,” Minhee whispers adoringly, wrapping his arms around Hyeongjun’s head and pulling him closer to his chest. “Let’s celebrate more in the future, okay?” 

He plants one last goodnight kiss on Hyeongjun’s forehead. As he drifts off, fleeting fantasies of married life with Hyeongjun spin endlessly in his sleepy mind. 

The next morning, Minhee wakes up first. He stirs slightly as he reaches for his phone, but Hyeongjun tightly tugs on the hem of his shirt sleeve and holds him back. 

“No, stay,” he mumbles. “Five more minutes, stay.”

“I just have to make a phone call,” Minhee answers. He carefully pulls away from Hyeongjun’s grip and leaves the bed. “I’ll cuddle you again as soon as I’m done.”

“Stay and cuddle?”

“After my phone call, I will. I’ll be free the rest of the day, so I can stay as long as you want me to.”

“What if I want you to stay forever?”

“Then we’ll stay.”

A sleepy Hyeongjun stretches out his limbs before curling back up into a ball and burying himself under the comforters again. He’s still half-asleep when he mutters the next three words, but each syllable is soaked in alluring attraction. 

“I love you.”

Three words, three syllables, all strung together like the baubles on Hyeongjun’s bracelet. 

Minhee’s heard that phrase countless times over the past two years. Each time he hears it, the water from his lungs is replaced with crisp, fresh air. With each breath, he breaks away from gravity and floats in a stream of topaz-colored light. 

That last declaration sends Minhee shooting straight for the moon, and it was exactly what he needed to make up his mind.

_This is something I want to do._

He lightly kisses Hyeongjun’s cheek, then slowly drags his lips to his ear before whispering, “I love you, too.”

Once he’s certain the bathroom door is locked, he dials the number he saved last night. The day has just started, but the other end picks up immediately. 

“Kim’s Events, how may I help you?” 

“Hi, I’m here to reach out to Kim Taeyoung?” Minhee says quietly, “I’d like to hire him to plan my wedding.”


End file.
